


The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

by AudreyRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wanted one last thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

He swallows.  
Each ring causing a growing dread to fill his gut.  
'Pick up, please pick up.'  
There was almost no way he would survive this.  
He just wanted to say goodbye.  
Hear her voice.  
For her to be the last thing he heard.  
He closed his eyes as her voice mail came on.  
He licked his lips and let out a quiet sigh.  
The call disconnected.  
He wanted to know she was safe.  
He [i]needed[/i] to know she was safe.  
Had she gotten on the jet?  
He just wanted to whisper those words he'd been too scared to say before.  
"I love you," he whispered as he flew the missile out into space.  
He closed his eyes as he started to fall.  
He just wanted one thing.  
To see Pepper at least one more time.


End file.
